The primary objective of this project is to enhance the availability of quality care for women with trophoblastic disease in the Western United States by establishing a regional resource outreach program. This will be done by providing to the medical community: 1) the specific radioimmunoassay for hCG; 2) free clinical consultation on all aspects of the diagnosis and management of trophoblastic disease; 3) educational brochures, programs, lectures, seminars and publications to upgrade the level of knowledge regarding trophoblastic disease; 4) a referral institution of patients with high risk disease requiring specialized care; 5) on-service training in the performance of hCG assays and the management of trophoblastic disease. The laboratory space, equipment and personnel required to perform the hCG assay are provided by the U.S.C. Clinical Laboratory. Physicians in the Western States will be notified of this service. Upon request, written or telephone, consultations regarding patient management will be provided.